Chao Machine
The Chao Machine, also called Name Machine, Chao Transporter or Chao Departure Machine, is a machine that appears in Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut, Sonic Adventure (re-release), Sonic Adventure 2: Battle and Sonic Adventure 2 (re-release). It is the successor replacement of the Transporter Machine. Description The Chao Machine is located exclusively in each of the respective game's Chao Gardens. To activate it, the player has to push a red button on the foot of the machine. It has five options (without counting the quit option) to give a name or move a Chao, and some are only functional when a Chao is held whilst going to the machine. Options Drop off It serves to move a Chao to the Tiny Chao Garden in Sonic Advance in different ports of the Game Boy Advance through a connection in the GameCube. Due to this, this option is exclusive to the games for the GameCube. It has a Game Boy Advance icon. Pick up It serves to pick up a Chao from the Tiny Chao Garden from the ports. Due to this, this option is exclusive to the games for the GameCube. It has an apple icon. Name It serves to put a name to a Chao up to seven spaces, it can be named in any language, once the player named her/his Chao, the name will appear in the statistics bar. It only appears in Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut due to it replacing the Chao Fortune Teller and the Move option in Sonic Adventure 2: Battle for it alone. It has a pencil icon. Move It serves to move a Chao from Slot A to Slot B or vice versa, functioning like the VMU Machine. It only appears in the GameCube version of Sonic Adventure 2: Battle due to it being replaced by the name option for Sonic Adventure DX: Directors Cut. It has a van icon with boxes charged. Good-bye It serves to delete Chao by departing with it in the forest. Once the Chao has departed, the player will never see it again. It has a tree icon. Game appearances ''Sonic Adventure DX'' The Chao Machine appeared for the first time in the Nintendo GameCube version of Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut. In this game, the monitor is a white Game Boy Advance with the name "CHAO adventure" written on the screen. It offers the options "Drop Off", "Pick Up", "Name" and "Good-bye". In the 2010 re-release of Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut on the PC/Xbox 360/PlayStation 3, the GBA-related options were removed, and the GBA monitor was replaced by a Chao head monitor, though its screen kept the title "CHAO adventure". ''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' The Chao Machine reappears in the Nintendo GameCube version of Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Like in the previous game title, the monitor is a white Game Boy Advance with the name "CHAO adventure" written on the screen. It offers the options "Drop Off", "Pick Up", "Move" and "Good-bye". In the 2012 re-released of Sonic Adventure 2 on the PC/Xbox 360/PlayStation 3, the GBA and move options were removed once again. Additionally, the Chao Machine's GBA monitor was replaced by a Chao head monitor, which is bigger that the one in the previous game title, with the title "CHAO Departure Machine" written on the screen. Trivia *The Good-bye option is the only option on the Chao machine that has never been removed from it in any of the game versions it has appeared in. See Also *Transporter Machine - Original machine for Chao Gardens in Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2. Category:Objects Category:Machines Category:Technology